Daisy Search
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Daisy Represent As'. Ryoma searches a girl who is his daisy. RyoSaku ONE-SHOT


**Daisy Search**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Sequel to _**'Daisy Represent As' **_Ryoma searches a certain girl who is a Daisy. RyoSaku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Tennis ground of Seigaku, regular players are practicing for their upcoming tournament. As usual, they were training really hard to become stronger then again there would be fan girls watching their practice and scream out to their names.

"Maa… It's getting noisier than before, don't you think Tezuka?" smiled the tensai, Syuusuke Fuji.

Seigaku's tennis team captain, Kunimutsu Tezuka replies nonetheless but stares at the players' practices. Fuji chuckles softly knowing the stern captain would never answer such unnecessary question. Just as Fuji and Tezuka are about to return their practice they notice Ryoma gazes at something beyond the court and it's not the fan girls.

"What're you staring, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked them who is getting a bottle of water.

"Just in time, Momo. We were wondering what our cold kohai is looking." Fuji replied with a same smile while Tezuka just stares at the youngest tennis player.

Momo follows the direction where Tezuka was staring then he flashes a large grin as if he knew what is it. "Echizen is staring a daisy." He informed them.

Tezuka raises his left eyebrow as he eyes on the mischievous second year while Fuji suddenly has his eyes open revealing his blue orbs. Momo could tell the questioning looks of the two sempais as he decides to clear it up. "This isn't a joke. Echizen would stares at the daisies whenever he sees one." He cleared them.

"Interesting." A smile crept on the tensai's face as he eye in interest on Ryoma. "So who's this lucky girl?"

"I doubt he hasn't thought of it yet." Tezuka guessed as he still has the same serious face.

Momo stares at the wooden block captain surprisingly. "How did you know?" he asked him.

"Lucky guess." He replied sill unchanging his expression

Fuji chuckles lightly knowing Tezuka would likely say that. Then he turns back his attention to Ryoma who is now practicing with Eiji. _"Saa… Let's see how things will go." _He thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of morning practice, Ryoma was the first to finish changing his clothes and immediately went to the school building. As he walks by, he begins glancing secretly each girls he passes by. Whenever he observes one to another he quickly shakes his head slightly then moves on. It seems his Daisy search is very challenging but the only problem is that there are tons of girls out there. Also he doesn't have a single clue which of them is his daisy. Then again he better be thankful to his mother about that flower's symbolism or he would probably wonder its meaning forever.

Anyhow he still has to find one girl who describe fitly to his daisy before he may miss his chance. So far he had already crossed out many girls he finds in Seigaku even the senior girls too. The only thing that's left right now is the junior section--- 1st year like himself.

_"Of course I have to cross out Osakada since she does **NOT **resemble one."_ He mentally noted himself. _"She's really loud and has no gentleness."_

Just as he enters, the school bell rings signaling the starting of their first period to the students. Ryoma grumbles silently while he heads to his seats it's not like he had other choice to do on the other hand, he could learn more of his female classmates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch break

Ryoma has a gloomy look on his face as he buries himself drinking his favorite Ponta and sitting beneath the tree. It seems that his search was a total failure. _"I guess there's not a single girl I'm looking for…"_ he muttered softly as he looks at the trees' branches. _"Daisies will remain daisies."_

"Ryoma-kun?"

He turns his attention to that voice and sees Ryuzaki Sakuno standing right in front of him while she is carrying a bento box. Ryoma is quite surprise to see her sudden appearance yet he manage to keep it himself.

"What brings you here, Ryuzaki?" he asks her kindly. "Also isn't Osakada-san with you?"

Sakuno stares at him with a surprise look, which Ryoma caught her expression fast. "Err… that is…." She mumbles with tint of blushes on her cheeks. "You want to know?"

One of his eyebrows rises up while nodding his head. Just what in the world she is being so secretive, he thought. Sakuno sighs sadly at the response then she drags him secretly while she keeps on watching behind their backs as if she's trying to make sure no one else walking behind them which the Prince of Tennis finds it really unusual. Now Ryoma is starting to get curious knowing how strange her behavior right now. Is she trying to avoid Tomoka or someone, he wonders.

As Sakuno continue leading the way, they've arrive a small garden fill with daisies blooming beautifully he had ever seen. Sure he had seen few of them around their campus but never like that. Then Ryoma realizes he had never seen or been such a beautiful garden.

"This is a secret garden I've worked when Tomo-chan isn't with me." Sakuno reveals as she approached the bed of daisies. "There are few people who would know this place but so far I'm the only who've takes care of them."

Ryoma stares at the petite girl amazingly as he could not take his eyes off her. Then out of the blue his mouth moves on it's own. "It's quite amazing how you tend them carefully." Ryoma complimented her as he walks to her behind.

Both freshmen gaze at the daisies. It was indeed more beautiful and lively than he had ever seen, he thought. Ryoma turns his gaze to Sakuno who is enjoying the sight of the flowers. Daisy seems to fit her until he suddenly realizes his search. He chuckles himself for being blind. It was her all along.

"Say do you know the daisies' meaning?" he asks her.

Sakuno turn her attention away from the flower and looks at him with a smile. "Sure I do."

A smirk forms in Ryoma's lips yet the petite girl manages to see it fast "Then shall I say you're like a daisy?' he said.

Her face brightens as she could see Ryoma is smirking indeed. Yap daisies describe her well plus she looks more beautiful with those flowers surrounding her, he thought with a smile.

"You think so?" she mumbles shyly.

Ryoma nods his head in agreement. "But you know what? You're more beautiful with them and I really mean it." He revealed.

There was a complete silence between them until a warm breeze visits them as it makes the daisies sway.

"Say would you care eating lunch with me, Ryoma-kun?" she offers him.

"Gladly to." He replied as he joins with her.

_**END**_

**A/N:** This is still not the end yet. There's more to come! Don't forget to review. ONEGAI!


End file.
